Back to home
by Liligi
Summary: Riza descobre algo sobre Roy q eh simplesmente irreal, e algo mais irreal ainda acontece... Um convite... COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 – Um fato inacreditável.

Sexta-feira. O expediente no quartel terminava, Riza guardava alguns papéis. Ela suspirou cansada, finalmente o fim de semana! Não que ela gostasse do fim de semana, na verdade ela odiava, pois nunca tinha nada a fazer, mas seria melhor do que agüentar Mustang falando das suas 'conquistas amorosas'.

Ela deixou o exército a passos lentos, chegou em casa e encontrou a luzes acesas, num extinto sacou a arma e andou cautelosamente procurando o inimigo.

- Boa noite, tenente! – Riza quase caiu quando ouviu Fuery chamá-la por trás.

- Fuery, o que faz na minha casa? – ela perguntou colocando as mãos no coltre.

- Desculpe tenente. É que o coronel me liberou mais cedo e como não tinha nada pra fazer vim ver Hayate.

- Da próxima vez peça, ok?

- Sim.

A loira foi ao banheiro e tomou um banho. Ficou feliz de se livrar da pesada farda azul, insistiu para que Fuery jantasse lá e ao fim deste ele fez-lhe um proposta.

- Não sei não, Fuery...

- Qual é?! Só como colegas de trabalho! Além do mais seria a oportunidade perfeita de esquecer um pouco do exército e ser uma mulher comum!

"Mulher comum? Eu não sou uma mulher comum! Sou a melhor sniper de Amestris e pra completar: subordinada de Roy Mustang! Quem diria que isso é comum?" – Riza pensou.

- Mas no parque?

- O que tem? Deve ter poucas pessoas essas horas! – ela lançou um olhar desconfiado para Fuery – Ah!Tá bem! Espera um pouco.

Depois de devidamente vestida, a tenente Fuery partiram. Aquela hora o parque estava repletos de jovens casais. E um em especial chamou a atenção de Hawkeye.

- Não pode ser! – ela murmurou.

- O que foi? – Fuery seguiu o campo de vista de Riza e se surpreendeu – É... O coronel?!

Num banco próximo a o que eles se encontravam, estavam Roy e mais uma vítima de seu charme. Pelo menos foi o que Riza julgou.

"Aquele safado!" – ela pensou com o rosto fervilhando de raiva.

- O que vocês fazem aqui?

- Olá coronel! Nós estávamos passeando. – Fuery disse uma vez que Riza estava completamente sem reação.

- Você e a tenente? – ela os olhou desconfiado.

- E você coronel? Quem é sua amiga?

- Bem... – ele começou sem graça – Ela não é uma amiga...

- Eu sou a noiva dele. – a mulher se intrometeu.

Riza ficou perplexa, olhou a mulher de cima a baixo e ficou abobalhada com a beleza dela. Tinha os cabelos curtos e castanhos, olhos azulados e um corpo escultural, Riza nunca poderia competir com ela, ao menos foi o que ela pensou.

- Puxa... desde quando? – perguntou Fuery.

- Faz uns anos. – Roy disse sem garça.

"Anos? Não pode ser!!!"

"E o que te importa? – uma vozinha irritante disse na cabeça de Riza – Por que se importa?

"Eu não me importo! Só tenho pena dessa pobre coitada! Não sabe quantos chifres levou."

"sei..." – A voz insistiu

"É verdade!"

- Foi bom vê-los. Mas agora eu preciso ir. – Riza disse e se foi.

- O que deu nela? – Fuery parecia completamente confuso.

- Não sei... – O coronel murmurou enquanto observava Riza se afastar.

-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----

Riza chegou em casa batendo com força a porta de entrada, como era possível aquilo? Roy Mustang noivo há anos !!!! Isso só podia ser uma brincadeirinha para deixá-la com ciúmes.

" E Por que ele te deixaria com ciúmes, Riza? Você é tão sem graça! Peraí... Por que eu tô me importando com isso? Ele e a noiva dele que vão pro inferno!"

Ela entrou no seu quarto jogou o casaco no chão e se largou na cama. Como era difícil ter presenciado uma cena daquelas! Não que nunca tivesse visto, mas o pior é que as imagens ficavam se repetindo em sua mente. Fechou os olhos e fez que fazia quando algo do tipo acontecia: Tentou esquecer e dormiu. O que não demorou. O pior era ter que rever as imagens até mesmo em seus sonhos! Maldito Mustang!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 – A proposta.

Riza acordou sentindo uma forte dor no pescoço por ter dormido de qualquer jeito na noite anterior.

- Legal! Agora tô com torcicolo! – ela fez um movimento com a cabeça – Ai... Acho que erraram no nome! Não devia ser torcicolo e sim dorcicolo[ Acho que as besteiras que a Samantha fala nas aulas ajudam pra algo! XD

Riza seguiu para o banheiro com a cara amarrada, ainda pensava em Mustang...

"Droga!Aquele imbecil!"

-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----

- Bom dia, Coronel. – a mulher beijou Roy enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

- Bom dia. – ele levantou-se. – Que horas são?

- Não se preocupe, você está adiantado! – ela disse.

- Preciso ir, Anita. – ele levantou-se e pegou sua farda que estava no cabide.

- Vou fazer algo para comer. – ela disse.

- Okay. – ele respondeu enquanto deixava o quarto.

----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----

- Bom dia tenente. – Fuery cumprimentou ao ver Hawkeye.

- Bom dia.

- Estava se sentindo mal ontem? Saiu tão depressa!

- Era só uma dor de cabeça;

- Entendo. – ela continuou seu caminho – Ah sim! O coronel lhe chamou.

"O que esse mulherengo quer agora?"

----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----

Riza entrou na 'cova do leão', como de costume, Roy estava sentado olhando pela a janela [Tá certo! Ele geralmente tá dormindo, mas isso é outra história.

- Mandou me chamar, senhor? – Riza disse prestando continência.

- Sim. – ele se virou e olhou profundamente nos olhos de Riza. – Tenho algo para perguntar tenente.

- Então pergunte, senhor. [musica de fundo de suspense. Adoro isso!!XD

- O que está havendo entre você e o sargento Fuery? – A paciência dela estava por um fio. Ele fez todo aquele alarde pra perguntar aquilo?

- Era isso?

- Sim. Agora responda.

- O que minha vida pessoal tem a ver com o exército?

- Tudo. Se você se envolver com alguém dessa divisão isso atrapalhará o trabalho.

- Não acho que isso seja possível, senhor. E minha vida pessoal não lhe diz respeito. Com todo o devido respeito.

Roy pôs-se de pé e se aproximou de Riza, ainda fitando-a intensamente o que estava deixando a tenente nervosa.

- Estão saindo ou não?

- Se faz tanta questão em saber, não, não estamos saindo.

"Ótimo." – Roy agradeceu mentalmente

- Posso ir senhor?

- Espere!

- Sim?

- Tenente... Lembra-se de meus pais?

"Que raios de perguntas são essas? O que deu nele? A noivinha fritou o cérebro dele por descobrir dos chifres?" – Riza pensava.

- Sim, senhor. – ela respondeu sem hesitar.

- Bem... Eles... Exigem que eu vá para Jasmine City esse fim de semana. Gostaria de vir comigo?

"É oficial! Roy Mustang está louco!!! Ele realmente acabou de me convidar para ir à casa dos pais dele?"

- Ah... Senhor... Eu não...

- Riza... – ela estremeceu ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado – Nos conhecemos há muitos anos... Gostaria que fosse comigo. Meus pais também iriam adorar ter sua presença!

- Coronel... Eu não sei...

- Pense e me responda no fim do expediente.

- Sim senhor. – ela bateu continência – Já posso ir?

- Sim.

Riza deixou a sala e fechou a porta; Se encostou na parede ao lado e ficou fitando o teto.

" O que está acontecendo? O que deu nele? E a tal noiva... Eu não posso ir... Além de Roy Mustang ser um perfeito Don Juan ele tem uma noiva! Que raios é que ele está pensando?E Por que motivo ele me levaria a Jasmine City? Só pra ver os pais dele? Impossível!"

Ela abaixou a cabeça e continuou seu caminho.

"Tudo o que acontecer daqui pra frente vai depender da resposta de Riza... E honestamente espero que seja um sim." – Mustang pensava enquanto se preparava para um cochilo.

-----------------------------

Eis a continuação, nao muito longa, mas a fic ja ta toda pronta e num vou alterar...

Arigatou pra quem comentou

E Aislyn... O Roy fica noivo no meu mundo sim XD

Eu até tava pensando em colocar o nome da fic de ' A ultima chifrada' , mas a fic num eh de comedia

arigatou de novo

Kisus... Liligi


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 – Duvida cruel

Riza olhava para alguns papéis, ou só aparentava, sua cabeça dava voltas e voltas na proposta de Mustang, ainda tentava entender o que se passava na cabeça do coronel. Como ele a convida sem cerimônias para ir a casa dos pais dele?

" O que eu faço? – ela se perguntava mentalmente depois de um suspiro – Aceito ir ou não? ARHG! No que está pensando Riza Hawkeye? Ele é ROY MUSTANG! Ele não é um rapaz qualquer! Ele é o cara que mais seduz e coleciona mulheres em toda Cidade Central! E se esse visita pra casa dos pais dele for só um pretexto? Mas... Honestamente não sei o que responder a ele."

----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----

- Hei coronel, ouvi dizer que está noivo. – Havoc disse quando o coronel passou pelo o corredor, mas este parecia tão absolvido em seus pensamentos que não ouviu o comentário – Coronel? – Havoc voltou a chamar.

- Hum? Disse alguma coisa?

- Err...Bem... Eu disse que ouvi dizer que você está noivo.

- Foi isso?

- Então? Agora vai deixar algumas garotas pra mim?

- Não. – Havoc 'despedaçou'

- Como assim 'não'? Você vai casar homem!!!

Roy apenas sorriu maliciosamente e continuou seu caminho deixando Havoc com a maior interrogação na cara.

----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----

- Bom tarde tenente. – Armstrong cumprimentou a distraída tenente.

- Boa... – ela respondeu vagamente.

- Está ocupada?

- Hm? Não. O que foi major?

- O sargento Fuery me contou sobre a noiva do coronel e eu queria saber se você está bem.

- Claro. Por que eu estaria mal?

- Bem... – ele iria responder a pergunta, mas achou melhor não. – Por nada... Esquece.

- Certo. – Riza olhou desconfiada para o homem musculoso a sua frente.

- Com licença. Preciso ir. – Ele disse.

- Até logo, major.

Logo depois de Armstrong sair, Riza voltou a pensar na proposta feita por Mustang.

" Por que eu não nego de uma vez!"

" Porque você tem medo." – a vozinha voltou a atormentar Riza.

"Eu não tenho medo! Principalmente de Roy Mustang"

"Eu não disse que era do Roy Mustang..."

"O que está insinuando?"

"Eu? Nada…"

" ARGH!!! Essa indecisão está me deixando louca!!!"

" Se resolva logo, então."

"Claro! É a coisa mais fácil do mundo não é? Estamos falando de Roy Mustang! Se eu aceitar com certeza ele tentará alguma coisa. Se eu não aceitar ele irá fazer chantagem para que eu aceite, afinal ele tem muitos meios.E tudo dará no mesmo"

" E qual seria o tal resultado?"

" Bem… Não quero falar sobre isso."

"Tudo bem. Mas a verdade é que não conseguirá dizer não pra ele! Vai permitir que algo aconteça"

"Não irei não"

" Vai sim"

"Você acha?"

"Acho."

"Então eu vou te provar que posso negar o pedido de Roy Mustang."

"Correção: Você provará a si mesma que pode negar o pedido dele"

"Isso."

----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----

" É isso! Chegou a hora! – Uma Riza determinada pensava – É agora que vou dizer aquele coronel de meia tigela que eu não vou com ele pra Jasmine City, nem mesmo a base de chantagem!"

Riza andou para o estacionamento do exército determinada, iria provar a si mesma que não fraquejaria nem por um pedido de Mustang.

- Tenente.

Novamente a tenente estremeceu ao ouvir a voz de Mustang. Olhou para trás e viu que ele corria em sua direção. Ela não sabia Porquê, mas um pânico tomou conta dela. E ele vinha com o olhar fixo nela o que a deixou mais nervosa.

"O que está havendo com você, Hawkeye? Você nunca foi de ter medo de uma situação como esta! É só dizer um não! Um não! Igual ao não que dizia a todos os caras da academia militar que te chamavam pra sair. Um simples não!!!!"

- E então tenente, qual sua resposta?

Estavam frente a frente. Ele mantinha o olhar fixo nos olhos castanho-rubi dela e por algum motivo sentiu a face a arder.

" Um não. Lembre –se: um não!!!" – ela repetia em sua cabeça

- Decidiu se vai comigo ou não? – ele insistiu.

Riza abriu ligeiramente a boca; Roy começava a transpirar e sentia a pressão de uma simples resposta. Tinha o pressentimento de que não seria uma boa resposta, mas ele PRECISAVA que ela dissesse sim.

- Sim... – ela murmurou encarando os olhos de Mustang, que logo depois assumiram uma expressão de confusão.

" O que eu disse?!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 – Jasmine City

A semana corria rapidamente, Riza sentia-se amaldiçoada, Por que ela simplesmente não dissera um não para Mustang? O que a impediu? Que raios de situação ela foi se meter? Agora já era! Iria pra Jasmine City e nem sequer sabia porquê.

/Flashback\

- Iremos no sábado de manhã tenente. – Roy dissera no dia depois dela ter aceitado

- Sim.

- Leve roupas quente. Nessa época lá é muito frio.

- Sim.

- Não se preocupe com a passagem do trem. Eu vou pagar.

- Sim...

- Não sabe dizer outra coisa além de 'sim'?

- Sim.

- GRRR!!!

- Coronel...

- Sim? (Quem foi que falou 'sim' agora?! XD)

- Por que eu estou indo mesmo?

- Você quer saber o motivo pela qual está indo para Jasmine City?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Você logo saberá, tenente. Não se preocupe.

- E quanto tempo vamos ficar lá?

- Por volta de duas semanas.

- Duas semanas?

- Sim.

/Fim do flashback\

- Droga... – ela dizia enquanto jogava uma peça de roupa dentro da mala. – Você é uma idiota, Riza Hawkeye! Idiota!!!!

Riza tinha o dia livre para arrumar suas coisas. Teria que pôr tudo em ordem antes de ir na manhã seguinte. Combinou com Fuery para que ele cuidasse de Hayate, tinha que adiantar seu trabalho e o do coronel e ainda tinha que comprar umas roupas decentes! Por que ela não era igual a qualquer mulher e comprava roupas novas sempre que recebia seu salário? Que se dane! O que mais tinha vontade no momento era de esganar Mustang ou atirar nele!

----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----

- Bom dia, Riza. – O coronel disse ao ver a tenente chegar na estação. Estava diferente sem a farda azul e pesada. Usava uma calça azul celeste e uma camiseta branca.

- Bom dia, senhor. – ela disse timidamente.

- Nada de tratamentos formais, ok? O que meus pais vão pensar? Que eu trouxe você para trabalhar! Me chame de Roy ou é algo tão difícil?

-Não C... Roy!

- Ótimo! O nosso trem chega em dois minutos. – ele pegou a enorme mala de Riza numa mão e pegou a dele na outra.

- Eu posso carregar isso sozinha, coronel! –ela exclamou

- Hoje não! E já disse pra parar de me chamar de coronel!

-Sim...

----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----

As imagens passavam rápidas pela a janela do trem, aquilo aumentava o cansaço de Riza, Ela ficara acordada boa parte da noite arrumando suas coisas e nisso acabou adormecendo.

- Riza? – Roy chacoalhou a tenente – Riza, chegamos.

- Hm... Chegamos?

- Isso. Vem – ele estendeu a mão para ela e a ajudou a se levantar

- Obrigado.

- De nada. Agora vamos.

Roy carregou a mala de Riza. Como não encontraram nenhum táxi, andaram até a casa que era um pouco distante do Centro.

- Puxa! É aqui? – Riza mirava a frente da casa admirada.

- Aham. Achou grande?

- Bastante.

- Tem uns 25 quartos aí. Era ótimo brincar de esconder quando eu era criança… Minhas irmãs nunca me achavam!

- Você tem irmãs? – Riza ergueu uma sobrancelha

Ele olhou confuso pra Riza

-Ah! Verdade! Quando você conheceu meus foi num natal que eles foram na sua casa! Mas eu tenho duas irmãs mais velhas e 1 caçula.

- Puxa…

Roy tocou a campainha, alguns segundos depois uma moça apareceu. Ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos que batiam no meio da cintura, os olhos eram grandes e azuis. Ela o encarou um tanto surpresa.

- Oi. – Roy disse.

- Será que eu tô com febre ou realmente estou vendo Roy Mustang na minha frente? – A moça disse.

- Faz tempo, hein Lu!

- Roy!!!!

Ela se atirou nos braços do coronel. Riza teve ganas de puxar aquela atrevida, mas tinha manter sua compostura.

- O que fizeram com você pra você aparecer aqui?

- O papai me ligou e exigiu que eu viesse.

- Claro! Tinha que ser!

- Lu, essa é Riza Hawkeye. – apontou para Riza.

- A filha do cara que te treinou! – ela exclamou, parecia saber bastante sobre a vida dele.

"A filha do cara que te treinou?! Ela não tem respeitos aos mais velhos não?" – Riza pensava, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a mulher estendeu a mão para ela.

- Luciana Mustang. A irmã caçula do Roy.

"Irmã?! Mas ela nem sequer parece com ele!!!" – Riza pensou envergonhada por imaginar que ela fosse outra das 'amiguinhas' de Roy.

- R-Riza Hawkeye. – apertou a mão de Luciana

- Ah! Não precisa ficar encabulada! – A moça 'arrastou' Riza pra dentro de casa enquanto Roy sofria carregando as malas. – Sente-se. – apontou o sofá para Riza.

- Obrigado.

- Então. O Roy fez chantagem pra te trazer aqui, ou vocês têm um relacionamento íntimo?

- Não… Eu vim porque quis… Ele me convidou.

Luciana laçou um olhar desconfiado pra Roy.

- Estamos falando da mesma pessoa?

- Creio que sim.

- Meu maninho está mal.

- Como é? – Riza estava confusa, Luciana se levantou e se pôs na frente de Roy.

- Ele nunca traz uma mulher pra cá… Ou melhor: Ele nunca vem! Algo está acontecendo! Será que tem o numero do sanatório na lista telefônica?

- Eu estou bem. Não estou louco! – Roy se defendeu.

-Sei.

- Droga! Quer saber? Eu vou pro meu quarto. – ele se levantou e foi até a escada – Vem Riza.

- Tá.

Subiram as escadas. Realmente aquela casa tinha muitos quartos. Roy mostrou a Riza seu quarto, a terceira porta logo depois do quarto dele. Colocou as malas dela lá e foi pra seu próprio quarto.

----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----

" Hum… Isso vai interessante… Muito interessante! Ah, Roy Mustang, o que está planejando?"

Luciana pensava, sorria maliciosamente, conhecia bem seu irmão e com certeza ele estava escondendo uma carta na manga.

/\/\/\/\

Olá pexual!

Aqui está o 4° capítulo dessa fic (qual o nome mesmo? XD)

Espero que estejam gostando, pq eu adorei escrevê-la! Misturei um pouquinho de comédia com um drama. Isso é inédito na carreira de ficwriter de Liligi! Pra quem já leu minhas fics no AS sabe como é.

Arigatou gozaimasu pelos reviews e vou logo avisando... Só vou postar o próximo capítulo se tiver reviews ¬¬ Estou numa fase denominada: Superhiperduper má elevado ao cubo. Acho que é coisa da adolescência, ou pq eu sou doida mesmo... XD

Bem, arigatou msm! Kisus e Ja ne ;


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5. A família de Roy

Riza arrumava suas roupas no armário, esperava ir embora logo, mal chegara e já se sentia apreensiva com a situação.

- Droga! Por que é que eu tinha que aceitar? – ela dizia baixo para si mesma.

----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----

- Oie Roy-kun!!!! – Luciana abriu a porta do quarto de Mustang sem cerimônias

- Luciana, por que num bate antes de entrar?! – Roy dizia enquanto enxugava seus cabelos negros.

- Ah, por que é o quarto do meu irmãozão!!! – ela se aproximou e desarrumou ainda mais o cabelo de Mustang.

- Droga, Lu! Quer parar? – ela a afastou – Afinal o que quer?

- Que tal um passeio?

- Não, obrigado.

- Qual é! Maninho! Leva a Riza pra conhecer a cidade!

- Por que você não vai? Afinal você é mulher!

- Por que foi você que a convidou.

- Tudo bem, mas tenho que perguntar antes. Ela deve estar cansada da viagem.

- Deixa que eu vou. – ela se ofereceu prontamente

- O que você está planejando Luciana Mustang? – ele estreitou os olhos

- Nada.

- Não gosto quanto você tá toda alegrinha assim.

- Mas eu sou sempre alegrinha.

- Cresça, Luciana! Você tem 20 anos e não 16.

- Sério? – Roy olhou desconfiado para a irmã – Bem. Vou avisar a Riza. Tchauzinho!!!

----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----

- Riza-Chan?Posso entrar?

- Sim, Luciana.

- Riza-chan, o Roy mandou perguntar se você quer dar um passeio pela a cidade – Riza abriu a boca para responder, mas não conseguiu – Ótimo! Direi a ele que você estará pronta em 20 minutos! Tchau

Luciana disse e saiu.

- Era só o que faltava! Agora tenho que me arrumar.

----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----

- Riza? Está pronta? – Roy bateu levemente na porta do quarto, segundos depois Riza apareceu. Vestia uma calça jeans e uma camiseta lilás, e um casaquinho da mesma cor; os cabelos estavam soltos e ela até passou um batom. – Ah, oi. Você viu a minha amiga? – Roy brincou – ela se parece muito com você, mas tem um visual mais sério.

- Engraçadinho. – ela deu um tapinha no braço dele. – Aonde vamos, coronel?

- Primeiro: já disse pra parar de me chamar de coronel, senhor ou qualquer coisa do tipo. E quanto a sua pergunta… Vamos conhecer a cidade. Idéia da Lu.

- Pode ser divertido. – ela disse com um sorriso tímido que agradou a Mustang.

- Se você continuar sorrindo com certeza será. – Riza corou – Mas não poderemos demorar muito. Daqui a pouco meus pais chegam.

- Então vamos logo.

Eles andaram por toda a cidade, era pouco agitada, lembrava Rizembool, Roy mostrara todos os lugares que conhecia.

- Falta apenas um!

- Eu estou cansada, Roy! – ela disse

- Vamos! Eu prometo que não vamos demorar.

- Tudo bem.

Roy ajudou Riza a subir algumas pedras e passarem por umas árvores. E depois se depararam com uma queda d'água que formava um lindo arco-íris.

- Esse lugar é fantástico! –ela exclamou.

- Eu trazia minha 'amigas' aqui quando eu era adolescente. Mas o lugar sempre foi muito especial pra mim.

- E por que?

- Hum... Isso não conto. – Riza o olhou desconfiada – É melhor voltarmos, meus pais devem ter chegado.

- Sim, é verdade.

----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----

- Eles ficarão felizes em te ver. – Roy disse adentrando na casa ao lado da tenente.

- ROY!!!! – uma mulher pulou em cima de Roy , depois de se levantar viu que a mulher tinha lagrimas nos olhos que eram azuis como os de Luciana – MEU FILHINHO VOLTOU! AH! QUE FELICIDADE!!!

- Ah, mamãe você pode sair de cima de mim? – Roy disse empurrando a mulher que chorava em seu ombro.

- Como você é rude com a sua mãe que te ama tanto!!!!

- Mamãe você está me fazendo passar vergonha!

A mulher olhou para trás e deu de cara com Riza, no mesmo instante a mulher se pôs de pé e abraçou Riza que ficou meio sem graça com o gesto.

- Riza!!! Há quanto tempo!

- Oi sra. Mustang.

- Ora, você veio! Está tão bonita!E me chame de Lúcia.

- Obrigado.

- Eu não acredito que está aqui! O Roy te convidou?

- Bem... – a essa altura a tenente estava tão vermelha quanto um pimentão, o que foi engraçado na opinião de Roy – Sim. Ele pediu que eu viesse.

- Ele a seqüestrou. – Luciana disse

Só então Riza percebeu que na sala tinha mais gente que o normal, o pai de Roy, um homem alto de cabelos e olhos negros assim como ele, como uma postura superior, e além de Luciana mais duas mulheres se encontravam lá, ambas de cabelos negros, a diferença estava apenas na idade e na cor dos olhos.

- Então meu maninho continua mulherengo mesmo com um pé no altar?!! – a moça que tinha a aparência de ser mais velha disse, essa possuía orbes negras assim como Roy, ela se aproximou de Riza – Prazer, Ana Mustang.

- Riza Hawkeye.

A outra moça se aproximou, esta tinha olhos azuis

- Andresa Mustang. – apertou a mão de Riza – Então o que ele fez pra te trazer aqui? Ameaçou tocar fogo na sua casa?

- Errr... Não... Nada disso... Ele só me convidou.

- Então... – O homem se aproximou de Riza, ela sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo – Sinta-se em casa, minha jovem.

- Senhor Mustang. – ela apertou a mão do homem

- Ora, querida, que é isso? Já nos conhecemos há um bom tempo para você ficar me chamando de Sr. Mustang, isso em faz me sentir velho! Me chame de Marcos.

- Err... Certo.

- Então, quanto tempo vai ficar aqui? – Andresa perguntou sorrindo.

Riza abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompida por Roy.

- Que tal deixarem o interrogatório pra depois? A Riza está cansada. – ele pousou a mão sobre o ombro da tenente que estremeceu com o toque.

- Tem razão, o jantar está quase servido. – Lúcia disse.

- Vem Riza.

Ele pegou na mão de Riza e a puxou para o andar de cima, ela novamente ficou muito vermelha e todos ficaram desconfiados no andar de baixo.

- Desculpe-os. – Roy disse parando em frente ao seu quarto – eles não regulam muito bem.

- Eles estão felizes. – ela disse meneando a cabeça, esquecendo-se do fato que eles ainda estavam de mãos dadas. – Não tem o que perdoar.

----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----

Riza desceu para o jantar, tinha tomado um banho demorado e estava se sentindo mais disposta e ao mesmo tempo o banho revelou todo o cansaço dela.

- Boa noite, querida. – Lúcia disse vendo Riza descer as escadas

- Boa noite, Sra. Mustang

- Raios! – ela disse irritada – Você não consegue não me chamar de senhora? Eu ainda não tenho netos!

- Er... Desculpe.

- Venha querida, o jantar está quase servido.

Riza seguiu a mãe de Roy até a mesa e sentou-se numa cadeira vazia que ficava ao lado de outra vazia que com certeza pertencia a Roy, já que os outros ocupavam as outras cadeiras.

- Ei, Riza – Luciana chamou a loira – Como foi o passeio hoje?

- Bem... – Riza ia falar, mas foi interrompida por Lucia.

- Passeio? Que passeio?

- O Roy levou a Riza-chan para ver a cidade. – Luciana disse sorridente

- Pobrezinha, ele deve ter feito você andar muito.

- Não, eu estou acostumada.

- Entendo. Meu filho é um carrasco. – ela fez uma cara de culpa, agora Riza sabia de onde Roy tinha tirado o jeito manhoso.

- Ah, não, ele é só... Preguiçoso. – Riza disse abanando a mão freneticamente.

- Então eu não posso ficar longe de você que você fica falando mal de mim! – Roy disse atrás da loira, fazendo ela toma um grande susto.

- Coronel?!!! Eu não...

-Ah, se acalma Riza. – ele disse sentando na cadeira ao lado dele e sorrindo sedutoramente

Riza corou e virou seu rosto para frente tentando não ficar vidrada no rosto perfeito de Roy, quando o fez, percebeu que Luciana sussurrava algo com as irmãs e logo as três soltaram gargalhadas e lançaram olhares maliciosos para o casal do outro lado da mesa.

A mãe de Roy sentou-se depois de pôr toda a comida na mesa.

- E então Roy, por que você não trouxe a Anita também? – ela perguntou olhando para o filho, naquele instante ele desfez o sorriso e olhou para Riza que tinha uma expressão de tristeza.

- Err... Ela tinha umas coisas pra resolver do casamento. – ele mentiu, a verdade é que nem sequer havia contado para a noiva sobre a viagem.

E o jantar seguiu daquele jeito... Silencioso e com um ar extremamente desagradável para Riza.

----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----

Depois do fim do jantar...

As três moças Mustang conversavam num banco que tinha na varanda da casa, animadamente.

- Hehe, isso vai ser o máximo. – Andresa disse animada

- Vamos ver se o nosso maninho não toma jeito! – Ana disse

- Eis o plano. – Luciana juntou as irmãs mais pra perto de si e começaram a sussurrar coisas quase ininteligíveis.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6. O passado...

Riza acordou cheia de energia, desceu silenciosamente, naquela hora todos dormiam, sentou-se na varanda e observou o sol que ainda se escondia atrás das colinas, fechou os olhos e se pegou pensando em Roy. Fora do quartel, longe da cidade Central ele era só um homem, com uma beleza fora do normal, mas um homem.

- Roy... – ela sussurrou

- Presente. – ela o ouviu sussurrar próximo ao ouvido e se levantou de um salto – O que foi? – ele perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo sair sussurrando no ouvido das pessoas, bem, pra ele era, mas não pra a primeiro-tenente que sentia seu coração bater completamente descompassado.

- O que faz aqui? – ela perguntou

- Eu acordei, te vi aqui e resolvi te fazer companhia

- E não podia fazer menos barulho? – ela perguntou sarcasticamente, ainda abalada pelo o que acontecera.

- Achei que você tinha percebido, afinal você falou me nome.

Riza corou, que descuido ele teve, falar o nome dele em voz alta, ela encostou-se na grade da varanda e respirou fundo.

"Está funcionando". – Roy pensou ao perceber o estado da mulher – " Riza... Eu prometo que nada nos atrapalhará."

- Riza... – ele falou assustando novamente Riza

- Sim? – ela respondeu tentando conter seu nervosismo

- Você... – ele se enchia de coragem, nunca se sentiu tão nervoso na frente de uma mulher – Você quer...

- Bom dia!!!!!!

-Ahh!!! – Roy se virou e deu de cara com Luciana, alegre como sempre – Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo, Luciana?!!

- Aff... Acordou mal-humorado!

- Eu não estou mal-humorado, você é que me deixa estressado!

- Relaxe, Royzinho. Bom dia, Riza. – ela disse sorrindo radiantemente

- Bom dia, Lu. – Riza disse

- Me ajuda a preparar o café? – ela se aproximou de Riza – Ah ótimo! Vamos! – e saiu arrastando a tenente.

----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----

Riza ajudava Andresa a lavar a louça enquanto Roy tomava seu banho.

- Em que está pensando? – Andresa surpreendeu Riza com a pergunta

- Nada...

- É no meu irmão? – A loira ficou ainda mais surpresa, que a jovem Mustang logo percebeu – É que eu notei o jeito que você o olha... Sempre com tanto carinho.

A face da primeira tenente se tingiu de vermelho, não acreditava que estava deixando isso tão na cara.

- Andresa... Há quanto tempo o Roy está noivo? – ela perguntou fazendo Andresa virar-se para ela.

- Há uns... Deixa-me ver... Seis anos.

- Seis anos?

- Bem... Não porquê ele goste da Anita, mas porque ele prometeu.

- Como assim?

- Foi assim...

/Flashback\

- Eu estou preocupada, Roy! – Anita dizia enquanto de seus olhos escapavam varias lágrimas, na época ela tinha 23 anos.

- Se acalme, Anita, seus pais não vão morrer!

- Mas o acidente...

- Não é sempre que as pessoas morrem por um acidente de carro!

- Eu estou preocupada! – ela gritou ainda chorando.

- Anita Duvalle? – um enfermeiro veio na direção dos dois

-Sim. –ela disse nervosa – o que foi?

- Seus pais desejam ver os dois.

Roy olhou para Anita e os dois seguiram para o quarto dos pais dela, ao entrarem encontraram o pai de Anita num estado deplorável, Anita foi falar com a mãe, enquanto o pai dela chamou Roy.

- R-Roy... – ele murmurou com dificuldade

- Não se esforce

- Prometa-me... Prometa-me... que... Que... V...Você ... Cuidará de... Anita!

- Sim, eu prometo.

- Eu... Eu não quero... Que... Minha... Filha... Fique sozinha... E desamparada... Quero... Alguém...Que... a... Proteja...Esse...Alguém... É... Você... Roy... Por favor... Case-se... Case-se com Anita!

- Senhor...

- Papai! – Anita se ajoelhou ao lado do pai

- Roy... Prometa...

- Sim... Eu prometo. – Roy disse e logo depois o pai de Anita morreu, a mãe dela ficou na UTI por uma semana e morreu também.

/Fim do Flashback\

- A Anita e o Roy eram melhores amigos antes dele ir treinar alquimia e quando os pais dela morreram, ele se viu obrigado a cumprir a promessa, mesmo não amando Anita, e sabendo que ela o amava.

- Então... Ele fez isso por espontânea vontade.

-Eu não diria por espontânea vontade, mas eu diria que foi livre arbítrio.

- E qual a diferença?

- Muita. Riza, eu tenho certeza que o meu irmão não quer casar com a Anita...

"Esse não é o ponto, ele simplesmente não quer casar com ninguém" – Riza pensou

Andresa continuou

- Eu conheço o Roy, sei que ele só se casará com a mulher que ele ama e é por isso que nunca casou até hoje, caso contrario ele teria casado com a primeira assanhada que apareceu na frente dele.

"Concordo" – Riza pensou

- Tem certeza? Afinal estamos falando do Roy – ela perguntou com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

- É claro que tenho, afinal eu sou Andresa Mustang. Meu irmão não ama Anita, acredite.

Riza olhou para o prato cheio de espuma que ela segurava, e de repente uma tristeza tomou conta dela.

"Afinal... O que estou fazendo aqui?" – ela perguntou-se.

---------------------------

Oie!!!

Espero q com esse capitulo vcs tenham entendido o pq do roy estar noivo

Gente, avisando: vou demorar mais a postar os proximos capitulos

Pq eu to atolada com a escola e com a crisma q vai começar domigo -.-'

Enfim, obrigado a IpSuanne, Noah Black, mizinha christopher, Alphonse Edward Elric e Aislyn Rockbell

Bjus e até a proxima

Liligi


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7. Se o tempo é curto...

Os dias se passaram incrivelmente rápido naquela semana, Riza se acostumara com a vida na casa de Roy, sempre muito agitada, diferente da vida que levava, as únicas agitações aconteciam em confrontos e rebeliões, mas aquelas agitações da família de Roy eram agitações harmoniosa, causavam grande felicidade na tenente, ela pela a 1ª vez em sua vida se sentia uma mulher comum.

As irmãs de Roy observavam os dois conversando de longe.

- Aff... Esses dois são muito lerdos! – Luciana comentou

- A Riza é muito recatada, e o Roy é totalmente o oposto dela, vai ser difícil. – Ana disse

- Mas eles só vão ficar mais uma semana, então temos que agir! – Andresa disse energética.

- Mas não temos um plano. – Ana disse com uma ponta de desânimo

- É o Roy que pega o jornal todo dia, né? – Luciana perguntou com um sorriso maroto

- Eu conheço esse sorriso... Qual é o plano,Lu?

E novamente as três Mustang discutiam 'planos malignos'.

----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----

No dia seguinte, Roy levantou-se cedo e foi pegar o jornal na frente da casa e junto com um jornal encontrou um folheto, leu e ficou interessado, parecia a oportunidade perfeita...

"Isso vai ser perfeito!"

Num canto escondido da casa.

- É isso aí, ele achou! – comemorou Luciana

----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----

- Bom dia. – Luciana disse sentando-se a mesa onde todos já tomavam seu café e comiam uma torrada.

- Bom dia. – Todos responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Roy me passa a manteiga. – ela pediu

- Toma. – ele estendeu o pote para a castanha

- Obrigado. – ela passou um pouco da manteiga na torrada – E então, o que pretendem fazer hoje?

Ela recebeu um olhar confuso de Roy e Riza

- Vocês vão embora semana que vem e quase não saem desta casa, hoje está um dia lindo, por que não saem?

- Bem... – Riza tentou falar algo, mas desistiu e quanto a Roy, ele apenas voltou sua atenção a sua comida.

----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----

Riza saia do banheiro enxugando os cabelos com a toalha quando topou com Roy.

- Ah, Desculpe.

- Sem problema. – ele sorriu, Riza continuou seu caminho até seu quarto – Riza! – Roy chamou

- Sim? – ela parou para encará-lo

- Quer sair?

A loira estremeceu com o convite, nunca imaginou Roy Mustang lhe chamando pra sair.

- Err... Co-cor-Coronel... – ela gaguejou sem saber o que responder

- Não se preocupe, não vou tentar nada, eu juro! – ele deu um dos sorrisos que faziam qualquer mulher se derreter por ele.

- Bem...

- Esteja pronta pela a parte da tarde, vai ser um passeio especial. – ele disse e seguiu seu próprio caminho, deixando a tenente espantada no meio do corredor.

----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----

Riza desceu as escadas e encontrou Roy esperando-a.

- Pronta?

- Sim. – ela disse um tanto corada.

- Acho que você vai gostar.

"Como ele pode ter tanta certeza?" – Riza pensou

- Então vamos! – ele tomou a mão dela e a puxou, encontraram com Luciana do lado de fora da casa

- Aonde vocês vão? – ela perguntou com um sorriso se formando nos lábios.

- Não te interessa. – Roy respondeu sem parar de andar.

"É maninho, essa você vai ficar me devendo."

----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----/♥\-----

- Chegamos. – Roy disse parando o carro no meio de um campo aberto, Riza desconfiou, afinal ele era o coronel Roy Mustang e ela uma moça solteira e os dois... estavam sozinhos num lugar distante e deserto.

- Aonde chegamos coronel? – ela perguntou já muito desconfiada.

- Ah, isso é surpresa.

ele foi para trás dela; ela ia se virar, ele impediu e tapou a visão dela com as mãos.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Já disse que é uma surpresa. Se eu deixar você ver o que é não será mais. Agora ande devagar e pare quando eu mandar.

Riza começou a andar com Roy atrás de si, estava nervosa com a situação.

- Roy...

- Shh... Só continue andando.

Ela continuou, respirou fundo e se acalmou, só então ela percebeu a maciez das mãos do moreno, as mãos tocando seu rosto.

- Ok, pare. – ele sussurrou no ouvido, Riza parou. – Abra os olhos.

Ao abrir se deparou com um balão enorme preparado para sair pelos céus da pequena cidade de Jasmine city. [N/A Esse negócio do balão é só pra melhorar a maldita cena do balão que tem no filme conqueror of shambala... ARGH!! Como é que ele foi embora e a deixou lá?!!!

- Isso é…

- É a minha surpresa… Venha.

Ele estendeu a mão para Riza, mas ela não se moveu, ele a encarou e percebeu medo nos olhos da loira.

- O que houve?

- Eu não posso – ela murmurou

- É claro que pode, nada vai te acontecer, eu garanto que é seguro.

- Não é isso, eu não posso ir...

- Mas por quê?

Riza encarou o chão muito vermelha

- É que…Eu… Eu… tenho medo… De altura.

- O que? – Roy ficou perplexo, como é que mulher que era mais corajosa que ele conhecia tinha um medo tão besta como aquele?

- Sinto muito… - ela murmurou ainda encarando o chão, quando sentiu os braços de Mustang rodearem seu corpo, ela perdia o autocontrole naquele momento sentindo a pele dele roçar na sua.

- Não se preocupe... Pelo menos uma vez na vida eu prometo que te protegerei.

Ela o encarou, ele sorriu confortando a tenente que acabou subindo no balão apertando fortemente as mãos de Roy. Então o balão começou a subir, Riza se agarrou ao amado que sentiu uma onda de calor percorrer seu corpo ao ter a mulher amada junto a si.

- Riza... Olhe, Riza... Olho como tudo fica bonito daqui de cima. – ele sussurrou.

Riza lutou contra seu medo e abriu os olhos, mirou a pequena cidade de cima e viu os extensos campos de jasmim que deram nome à cidade, sentiu-se feliz, esquecendo-se da altura em que se encontrava, esquecendo-se de seu medo e esquecendo-se de Roy que a abraçava.

Mas voltou a realidade quando uma rajada de vento fez o balão balançar bruscamente. E novamente ela se agarrou a Roy.

- Hei... Calma... Eu estou aqui, lembra? Estou com você.

Ela ergueu o rosto e encarou o coronel, ele aproximou seu rosto do da loira lentamente esperando por alguma reação dela, mas ela nada fez, então ele continuou e tocou seus lábios nos dela.

Ela cerrou os olhos e o abraçou enquanto o beijo se tornava intenso, apaixonado, e possessivo. Estavam abraçados, esquecidos de tudo, concentrados naquele momento em que seus sentimentos se revelavam, não queriam que aquele momento acabasse...Nunca.

Até que o ar faltou, ela o encarou, enquanto ele a trouxe te si e falou baixinho, apenas para que ela ouvisse.

- Eu te amo.

Riza não acreditava no que ouvia... Mas se fosse um sonho, que pelo menos durasse pra sempre...

- Roy... Eu também... – ela disse por fim e continuou abraçada a Roy.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8. O lago

Roy e Riza estavam sentados sobre uma toalha quadriculada, abraçados.

- Não acredito que até isso você armou! – Riza disse tirando uma fruta da cesta de piquenique

- Eu te disse que esse passeio seria especial, não disse? – ele disse beijando-lhe o rosto

- Foi bastante especial. Mas Roy... Temos que acabar com essa farsa... Você tem uma noiva.

- Ela já levou chifres por anos... Um a mais não vai fazer diferença. – ele se preparou para beijar Hawkeye, mas ela se levantou ofendida. – Riza?

- Acha que eu quero ser a sua amante? A mulher que o ajuda a quebrar a promessa que fez aos pais dela? Roy eu não quer ser 'a outra', se eu tivesse que ficar com você, só seria como esposa...

- Como você sabe da promessa?

- Não vem ao caso.

Ela começou a andar para o carro, mas ele a alcançou e segurou o braço dela.

- Eu não quis dizer que você será minha amante... Mas eu não conseguirei viver sem você Riza! Não conseguirei viver ao lado dela para o resto da minha vida! Não é ela que eu quero que ocupe o lugar de esposa! Essa mulher é você.

- Se não quer ficar ao lado dela todas as noite, então saia com uma daquelas moças que você encontra em cada esquina. – ela tentou se libertar, mas ele era forte demais.

- Não permitirei que tudo fique assim, Riza.

Então, ele a puxou para si e a beijou apaixonadamente, era a ela que ele amava e nenhuma promessa iria mudar isso, nada iria.

- Eu te amo, e isso não é uma mentira, a Anita é uma pessoa na qual eu prometi ajudar, e você é a mulher da minha vida.

- São belas palavras, coronel, mas devem ser as mesmas que você diz a todas com quem você sai.

- Claro que não Riza! Estou sendo sincero!

Ele a puxou contra seu corpo, ela repousou a cabeça no ombro dele sentindo as mãos dele acariciar suas costas.

- Fique comigo, por favor.

- Roy...

- Não negue esse sentimento que você guarda há tanto tempo... Não me negue a única chance que tenho de ser feliz.

- Não poderemos viver esse conto de fadas para sempre.

- Será para sempre enquanto durar.

- Mas não será o suficiente.

- Esquece, Riza. Esquece a Anita, o tempo, o quartel. Tudo. Somos só eu e você.

Ele a abraçou fortemente, Hawkeye repousou a cabeça em seu peito, o perfume que ele exalava estava começando a deixá-la inebriada. Era assim que queria ficar com ele, mas queria que fosse para sempre.

- Eu te amo, Riza. Essa é a única coisa que você não deve duvidar. Você é a mulher que preenche meu coração.

- Mas não é certo com a Anita...

- Não deixe que ela estrague nossa felicidade, ela está longe, não pode fazer nada para nos atrapalhar.

Ele disse erguendo o rosto dela, e depois a beijou intensamente, Riza tentou resistir, mas não conseguiu, pois sabia que ele era o único que a fazia perder o autocontrole. E apenas um sorriso dele a fazia tremer as pernas (embora ela conseguisse disfarçar bem).

- É melhor a gente ir. Está escurecendo. – ela falou tentando desviar o olhar daquelas gemas tão negras.

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

- Está bem.

- Vamos. – ela tomou a dianteira e foi para o carro.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Boa tarde, eu estou procurando o coronel Mustang. – Anita disse quando encontrou um homem alto, e musculoso no meio do corredor. – Eu Anita, a noiva dele.

- Oh, olá senhorita Anita! – Armstrong falou brilhando.

- Eu posso falar com o meu noivo?

- Como assim? Você não sabe?

- Saber o que? – ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- O coronel foi para a casa dos pais dele com a tenente Hawkeye. Ele não te contou?

- ELE O QUÊ?! – ela falou exaltada.

- Sim. E disse que não sabia quando voltava.

- GRRR! COMO ELE TEVE CORAGEM?! ELE VAI VER... – ela disse enfurecida enquanto deixava o QG com passos pesados.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

O trajeto de volta para a mansão dos Mustang foi silencioso, Roy abriu a boca algumas vezes para falar, mas acabou não dizendo nada. E, Riza apenas se limitou a observar a paisagem.

Chegaram na casa, as luzes já estavam acesas e podia ver as silhuetas de Lucia na cozinha preparando o jantar.

- Riza... – Roy murmurou chamando a atenção da tenente.

- O quê...? – ela virou o rosto para encará-lo, mas quando o fez foi surpreendida por um beijo do coronel.

Ela tentou não corresponder, mas foi totalmente inútil, e logo deixou que a língua dele deslizasse para sua boca, enquanto ela levou uma mão até a nuca dele para trazê-lo mais para perto.

Ficaram alguns minutos se beijando quando a razão de Riza voltou e ela o empurrou.

- Coronel! – exclamou completamente corada e ofegante. – Alguém poderia ter nos visto!

- Mas valeu a pena. – ele tocou seu rosto suavemente, um arrepio correu a espinha de Riza.

- Bobo. – ela disse antes de abrir a porta do carro e sair.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Oh, boa noite! Onde vocês passaram o dia? – Lucia perguntou simpática.

- Eu e a Riza fomos dar uma volta de balão.

- Balão?

- É. Tinha um aqui na cidade.

- Que maravilha! É uma experiência e tanto ver a cidade de cima, não é? – ela perguntou a Riza.

- É... – Ela respondeu encabulada

- Os campos de jasmim! Quando eu era criança eu sempre passava por eles todas as tardes e sempre pegava uma flor de jasmim, para colocar num vaso que eu deixava na janela de meu quarto! – Lucia disse sonhadora.

- São flores realmente bonitas, mesmo. – Riza comentou.

- Mãe... – Mas Roy decidiu interromper a conversa ou então iria durar horas e horas – O jantar? A Riza deve estar faminta.

- Sim, verdade! Está sim. Venham, vou mandar a empregada chamar a Luciana.

A moça que trabalhava na casa dos Mustang subiu as escadas para chamar a mustang caçula que logo desceu.

- Oi mano, oi Riza. – ela disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto – Onde estavam?

- Fomos dar um passeio. – Roy limitou-se a responder.

- Eles foram de balão! – Lucia disse feliz.

-Hum... Que romântico... Um balão, na maior altura, sem chances de escapatória... – Luciana dizia com um ar malicioso o que fez Riza corar da cabeça aos pés.

- Vê se cresce, Luciana. – Roy disse e puxou Riza para a sala de jantar.

"Pelo visto, meu plano deu 100 certo!" – ela pensou animada.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

No dia seguinte...

- Riza. – Roy batia no quarto da moça.

- O que foi, Roy?

- Vamos. – ele pegou a mão dela e estava pronto para sair arrastando-a pela a casa, mas Riza puxou a mão de volta.

- Vamos pra onde? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sair para ficarmos a sós, ou você quer que eu te beije no meio da sala? – ele disse em um tom maroto.

- Eu não estou muito disposta, Roy...

- Eu não vou aceitar um não! – ele falou fazendo o maior bico parecia até um menino de cinco anos.

- Aff... Está bem... Não tenho outra alternativa. – ela resmungou.

Os dois desceram as escadas, não havia ninguém ali. Luciana havia saído com umas amigas da faculdade, Lucia saíra para fazer compras e Marcos estava na casa de Camila para uma tarde de xadrez com o seu querido genro.

- Aonde nós vamos, Roy? – Riza perguntou

- Espere e verá.

- Mas...

- Sem 'mas'...

Os dois foram a pé até a queda d'água que Roy havia mostrado à Riza antes, o lugar era bem calmo e só os dois estavam ali, não havia ninguém para incomodá-los.

- Esse lugar é maravilhoso. – Riza falou enquanto se aconchegava entre os braços de seu amado. – Por que nunca há ninguém aqui.

- Talvez por que ninguém saiba desse lugar.

- Isso é meio impossível, Roy...

- Estamos próximos ao centro. Nenhuma daquelas pessoas largaria uma tarde de compras para ficar aqui vendo a água cair, sabe.

- O que é um desperdício.

- Aos poucos as pessoas foram esquecendo que esse lugar existia. E, se ainda lembrassem não seria tão lindo, com certeza estaria todo poluído.

- Huh... Não respeitam nem a natureza.

- Sabe, Riza, eu adoro esse seu senso de justiça. E é por isso que você é meu braço direito lá no QG.

- Ora, não seria por que eu sou eficiente e por que você me ama, coronel? – ela brincou, mas o comentário teve outro efeito em Roy.

Ele a deitou na grama e a beijou intensamente, desceu seus beijos paro o pescoço de sua amada. Porém Riza não estava disposta a ceder. Ela logo o afastou.

- Não, Roy... – ela disse num tom suplicante.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo.

Roy voltou a sentar, mas Riza foi para perto do lago, tirou os sapatos e os mergulhou dentro d'água, e ficou batendo os pés, Roy a olhava, parecia uma criança brincando na água.

Ele se aproximou novamente dela – ela estava tão entretida com a água e a paisagem que não notou a aproximação – E a abraçou fortemente, e depois, depositou um beijo estalado na bochecha dela.

- Eu te amo. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, o que fez com que o coração da tenente começasse a bater que nem louco dentro do peito, e seu rosto ficasse em brasa, e somente ele conseguia causar tudo aquilo nela.

- Você é fofo Roy...

- Eu sou fofo? – ele perguntou com expressão divertida.

- Muito. – ela dizia enquanto parava de 'brincar' com a água e se voltava para ele. – E é por isso que eu te amo tanto assim...

E se beijaram... Por vários minutos, sem se importar com o ar que começava a faltar.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Chega, Roy... – Riza disse afastando seu amado que não conseguia parar de beijá-la.

- Só mais um pouquinho...

- Não! Já está escurecendo!

- Eu só saio daqui se você me der um beijo! – Roy protestou, ela girou os olhos

- Está bem. – ela se aproximou e o beijou intensamente. – Vamos.

- Vamos. – ele roubou outro beijo dela.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chegaram na casa já de noite, estavam felizes e isso podia ser facilmente visto, mas quando entraram toda aquela felicidade se esvaiu. Roy sentiu o corpo gelar e Riza ficou estática no meio da sala.

- Boa noite, Royzinho. – Anita disse.

- Anita?! O que faz aqui?? – Roy perguntou incrédulo, pedindo que aquilo tudo não passasse de um pesadelo.

Olá!!

Depois de muito tempo, estou de volta com essa fic! Agradeço aos comentários e peço desculpas pela a demora... É que houve um probleminha com o meu pc e apagou a fic toda! E eu tava com mta preguiça de fazer de novo ¬¬ (maldita memória... Se eu lembrasse de salvar a história num cd seria outra historia... Ò.Ó)

Mas agora estou de volta e vou tentar não atrasar mais, okay?

Espero que gostem do capítulo. Bjimmm


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 – Tentativa

Capítulo 9 – Tentativa

- Roy, meu amor! – Anita correu ao encontro do moreno e abraçou-lhe fortemente antes de roubar-lhe um beijo. Riza apenas observou aquela cena sentindo as pernas fraquejarem. – Eu estava com saudades! – ela disse aconchegando-se em seu peito.

- Como você soube...? – ele perguntou aturdido

- Ah, eu fui ao exercito e um major me disse... – ela responde.

- O major Armstrong?!

- Isso! Esse mesmo!

- Mas o que você veio fazer aqui?

- Ora, Roy... Eu vim para que possamos nos casar!

- O-O quê?!

- Isso mesmo. Já estamos adiando a muito tempo, já está mais que na hora!

Riza sentiu o coração querer parar de bater naquele instante, sabia que aquilo seria inevitável e logo resolveu subir para seu quarto antes que ela partisse para cima de Anita, ou então começasse a chorar ali.

- Riza! – Roy chamou ao vê-la correndo pelas escadas. Ele tentou segui-la, mas Anita impediu.

- Ela deve estar cansada. Deixe-a dormir. – Anita disse.

- Mas... – ele tentou argumentar, mas foi interrompido por sua mãe.

- Primeiro terá que nos explicar porque disse que Anita não havia vindo por estar arrumando as coisas para o casamento, mocinho. – Lúcia entrou na conversa e não parecia estar com o bom humor de sempre.

- Mãe, eu preciso...

- Não, Roy Mustang! Você vai ficar aqui e me explicar isso! – ela disse irritada, Roy suspirou pesadamente, aquela seria uma longa noite...

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hawkeye estava apoiada no parapeito da varanda com um olhar vago, ficar naquele quarto não tinha ajudado para que toda aquela dor se dissipasse, na verdade, as paredes pareciam diminuir cada vez mais ao redor dela, então ela resolveu ir para fora.

- Riza... – ela estremeceu ao ouvir a voz de Roy por trás de si.

- O que você quer, coronel? – ela perguntou secamente sem se virar para encará-lo, nem coragem para isso ela tinha...

- Por favor, Riza, não fique desse jeito! – ele falou segurando seu braço e fazendo com que ela se virasse para ele.

- Que jeito? – ela falou olhando para o chão. – Eu estou muito bem.

- Não minta! Você não está bem! Eu não esperava...

- O que, coronel? – ela vociferou puxando seu braço – Que a Anita aparecesse e a realidade bater em nossos rostos? Pois é, aconteceu. Não havia como fugir disso, eu havia lhe dito, e não sei por que raios eu fui ouvir ao meu coração em vez da minha razão!

- Não fale assim comigo, não é minha culpa! – ele falou igualmente nervoso. – Esses dias em Jasmine city foram os melhores de toda a minha vida e não trocaria por nada!

- Acontece que esses dias foram apenas um sonho.

- Foram sim! Mas um sonho real! Eu não me arrependo por nada!

- Mas eu sim...

Um silêncio tomou conta do lugar, as respirações dos dois era o único som que se ouvia naquele momento, mas Riza quebrou aquele silêncio antes que pudesse fazer algo de que se arrependeria ainda mais...

- Eu vou para a Central amanhã. – ela disse por fim, tentando aparentar a frieza de sempre.

- O quê? – Mas o coronel não esperava aquela decisão. E não queria de modo algum que ela se fosse. E sabia que por trás de toda aquela postura ela estava destruída.

- Não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui. Minhas 'férias' já terminaram. As coisas no QG devem estar um desastre e o Hayate deve sentir minha falta... Não que eu tenha que lhe dar uma explicação, mas eu realmente preciso ir.

Ela passou por Roy, aquela conversa com o coronel lhe tirara todas as suas energias e o melhor era ir dormir e pegar o primeiro trem para a Central no dia seguinte.

- Riza! Não vá, por favor...

- É preciso.

- Eu te amo! – essa era sua última tentativa... Sabia que ela sentia o mesmo e que naquele momento em que ela estava tão sensibilizada aquilo poderia funcionar e ela ficaria, e quem sabe até resolveriam os problemas.

- É tarde coronel... – Mas a tenente era forte. Estava tirando forças de onde ela nem sabia que tinha. Tinha que ser forte, pois tudo dali para frente seria muito mais doloroso, uma verdadeira tortura para seu coração, e o sentia bater descompassado e suas lágrimas querem saltar por seu rosto, ela apenas continuou seu caminho deixando seu amado para trás.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Riza bateu a porta com um baque surdo ao entrar, e ela não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas que teimavam em querer saltar de seus olhos. Ela deslizou pela a porta e caiu de joelhos no chão.

- Adeus, amor... – ela murmurou enquanto suas lágrimas manchavam seu rosto.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Então? O que você, a brux...digo, Anita e a mamãe estavam conversando? – Luciana se aproximou de Roy que estava cabisbaixo apoiado no parapeito da varanda, onde Riza estivera antes...

- Discutindo as minhas mentiras. – ele respondeu sem ânimo.

- E a Anita não te mandou passear quando você disse que já traiu ela? – Luciana perguntou.

- Não, não falamos sobre isso.

- Hum... E para que ela veio mesmo? – Luciana perguntou curiosa, Roy suspirou demoradamente antes de responder.

- Ela quer que nos casemos o mais rápido possível.

- O QUÊ?? – Luciana falou exaltada. –COMO ASSIM AQUELA BRUX... DIGO, COMO ELA VEIO PARA QUE VOCÊS SE CASEM O MAIS RÁPIDO POSSIVEL?!

- É isso mesmo... – ele respondeu abaixando os olhos.

- E quanto a Riza?

-... – Roy permaneceu em silencio. Sabia que a jovem tenente sofria tanto quanto ele naquele momento, e que aquela dor não iria passar tão cedo. – Eu vou dormir. – ele disse por fim entrando.

- E o jantar? – Luciana perguntou enquanto via o irmão subir as escadas.

- Tô sem fome... – ele respondeu com um leve aceno com a mão.

- Hunf... – Luciana bufou irritada. Ela se aproximou do telefone e discou um número. – Camila, nós temos um problema. A Anita apareceu aqui... Isso mesmo, em pessoa! E ela quer casar com o Roy o mais rápido possível. Liga para a Ana, a gente tem que se encontrar amanhã para planejarmos como fazer essa bruxa sair da vida do nosso irmão! Tá bem... Tchau.

Ela desligou o telefone.

- É isso aí, Anita. Aproveite enquanto pode, porque logo sua festa vai terminar. – ela disse com uma expressão maligna no rosto.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Depois de chorar por horas, Riza acabou adormecendo, e sonhara com Roy... No sonho ela assistia enquanto ele e Anita se casavam, ambos lançavam-lhe um olhar debochado e Roy lhe dizia 'Sua boa! Eu não te amo! E amo a Anita e é por isso que estou me casando com ela. E a gente muito feliz! HAHAHAHA'.

Porém, não foi o pesadelo que fez Riza acordar, e sim um leve toque suas bochechas. Ela abriu os olhos e assustou-se ao ver Roy sentado ao seu lado, tocando levemente a sua bochecha.

- Coronel! – ela exclamou irritada afastando-o de si. – O que faz aqui?

- Por favor, Riza, por favor, fuja comigo! Eu não amo a Anita! – ele falou num tom desesperado, mas tudo o que ele falara lembrou-lhe seu pesadelo – Case comigo!

- Não, coronel! Você fez uma promessa... – ela respondeu virando o rosto.

- Dane-se a promessa! Dane-se a droga desse casamento e dane-se a Anita! – ele falou mais alto do que deveria – Não é ela quem eu quero! Eu quero você!

- Não importa! Não o ajudarei a quebrar uma promessa!! – ela rebateu no mesmo tom.

- Riza! – ele segurou o braço dela com força.

- Saia daqui, coronel! Deixe-me dormir!

- Não vou sair enquanto não disser que me ama, que quer que eu fique com você!

- Eu não vou dizer nada!

- E eu não vou sair!

- Você vai sim, e agora! – ela esticou o braço até o criado mudo ao lado da cama e pegou sua arma, apontando-a para a cabeça do coronel.

- Eu te desafio a atirar, Riza. – ele disse serio, olhando nos olhos da tenente que ficou sem reação, ele sorriu satisfeito. – Sabia que não conseguiria fazer isso.

Ele tirou a arma da mão dela e jogou do outro lado da cama, depois a tomou em seus braços e beijou-a. No inicio, ela tentou resistir e empurrá-lo, mas foi completamente inútil e logo se entregou ao beijo de Roy.

Inconscientemente, ela o puxava para junto de si, ele a abraça com força – temendo uma fuga ou que ela pegasse a arma novamente – e acariciava lentamente suas costas, fazendo Riza soltar vários suspiros.

Porém a dor que ela sentia falou mais alto e fez com que a lucidez da tenente voltasse, ela o empurrou e lhe deu um tapa no rosto.

- Não adianta, coronel. Amanhã vou pegar o primeiro trem para a Central. Nada me fará ficar aqui.

- Mas...

- Não! Não vê o quanto eu estou sofrendo com tudo isso? Nosso destino não é ficar juntos! O seu é casar com a Anita e subir de posto. Eu estarei ao seu lado, mas não do modo que quer! Eu sei que logo me esquecerá, assim que se casar, tudo ficará bem.

- Não, não ficará nada bem! Eu e a Anita não devemos ficar juntos, e se alguém tiver que estar ao meu lado que eu tiver subido de posto é você. Como minha mulher.

- Já disse que não adianta. Agora vá. Por favor, Roy...

Ele não tinha mais condições de discutir com ela. Podia ver em seu rosto todo seu sofrimento e se sentiu extremamente mal por saber que estava causando aquilo. Então resolveu deixar o quarto. Sua tentativa havia falhado.

N/A: Prontinho. Aki o nono capítulo. Espero q tenham gostado (e q nao me matem xD) E vou avisando q a fic está quase no fim. Então podem começar chorar...

Deixem seus reviews, bjim!!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10. Distanciamento

Roy dormia profundamente em seu quarto, sua noite fora demorada, após sair do quarto de Hawkeye ele ainda tomou uns goles de uísque e ficou pensando em seu destino inevitável. Depois de se embebedar com o uísque ele acabou chorando como uma criança inconsolada, entretanto, logo adormeceu.

A voz de Riza ecoava em seus sonhos, ' Eu te amo'. Ele sabia que aquelas palavras eram sinceras, mas que nunca mais as ouviria saindo da boca de Riza, apenas em seus sonhos, como naquele exato momento.

Tudo havia entrado nos eixos. Seus maiores sonhos haviam se concretizado. Havia subido de posição e tinha a seu lado a mulher que amava. Claro, sentia falta de Hughes naquele momento de felicidade para ele, mas sabia que, de onde quer que estivesse, o amigo estivesse com certeza estaria orgulhoso e sentindo a mesmo felicidade de Roy.

Ele sentiu um leve filete de luz solar entrar pelas fretas da janela, friccionou os olhos querendo voltar a dormir, porém, quando foi se virar sentiu um leve peso sobre seu ombro e então percebeu que Riza ainda estava adormecida. Em seu dedo anelar estava a aliança de ouro e brilhantes que ele havia comprado. Perfeita nela.

Sorriu e beijou levemente seu rosto. Ela se mexeu um pouco e abriu os olhos castanho-rubi e o encarou antes de sorrir ternamente.

- Bom dia, senhora Mustang. – ele disse beijando agora seus lábios.

- Que horas são? – ela perguntou olhando para o relógio no criado mudo ao lado da cama – Ai, meu Deus! Está muito tarde. Você desligou o despertador, não foi, Roy? – ela lançou um olhar de reprovação para ele.

- Como assim está tarde? – ele falou analisando o horário marcado no relógio – São apenas seis e vinte da manhã!

- Eu já deveria estar de pé há vinte minutos! – ela se apressou para ir tomar um banho, mas antes que pudesse ficar de pé, Roy a puxou e beijou-lhe novamente.

- Relaxa, Riza. Você é minha esposa agora. Não faz mal nenhum se você se atrasar um pouquinho.

- Ora, senhor marechal, eu posso ser sua esposa, mas ainda continuo a mesma Riza de antes, nada de atrasos.

- Hum, tem certeza? Realmente não quer fixa aqui com o seu maridinho? – ele roçou os lábios nos dela, provocando-a; O que a fez relaxar e o puxou para aprofundar o beijo.

Porém quando abriu os olhos, já não eram os lábios de Riza que estavam sobre os seus, e sim, os de Anita que resolvera acordá-lo de um jeito diferente.

- O que está fazendo? – Roy falou exasperado afastando Anita de si.

- Desculpe, eu apenas queria fazer uma surpresa. – ela respondeu entristecida.

- Que horas são? – ele respondeu aborrecido

- Sete e meia.

- Droga... – ele resmungou levantando-se

- Desculpe, esqueci de que não gosta de acordar cedo.

- É, Anita, eu realmente odeio acordar cedo.

- Não faço mais isso, eu juro. – ela fez menção de que iria beijá-lo novamente, mas ele não permitiu.

- Vou tomar um banho. – ele foi até seu armário, tirou uma toalha e roupas limpas e logo em seguida partiu deixando Anita sozinha no quarto.

Estava distraído, a noite não fora das melhores, sentia-se derrotado, porém toda aquela sensação desapareceu num segundo quando passou pelo o quarto de Riza viu e a porta aberta, mas no interior não estava Riza... E nem nada que pertencia a ela.

Roy ficou apavorado, e num impulso desceu as escadas e encontrou Luciana na sala lendo algum livro.

- Cadê ela? Onde está a Riza? – ele perguntou temendo a resposta da irmã.

- Roy... – Luciana disse com pesar na voz – Ela foi embora. Saiu bem cedo.

- Mas... Como?! – ele estava atordoado demais para conseguir por seus pensamentos em ordem.

- Ela disse algo sobre ter muito trabalho na Central e que já estava mais que na hora de voltar. Tomou um copo de suco porque a mamãe insistiu e depois partiu para a estação. Eu sinto muito...

- Não... – ele murmurou sentindo o ar abandonar seus pulmões.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A tenente olhava inconsolada para as imagens borradas que passavam através da janela. Depois que Roy saíra de seu quarto na noite anterior ela chorou, como não fazia há muito tempo, e acabou por passar o resto da noite em claro pensando nos dias em que ficara na cidade natal de Roy.

"Esqueça tudo, Riza! Você tem que seguir em frente. Você é forte, conseguirá!" – Ela disse para si mesma.

"Não sem ele. Já o teve antes, e agora sem ele, você não é nada." – E depois de muito tempo aquela vozinha voltou a atormentá-la com as verdades que ela preferia ignorar.

"Cala a boca..." – ela rebateu mentalmente sentindo algumas lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

"Não! Você é uma tonta! Devia ter ficado lá e lutado pelo homem que você ama. Aquela seria perfeitamente capaz de se livrar daquela mulher." - a voz insistiu

"Os pais dele não aceitariam..." – Tentava encontrar uma saída, algo que fizesse a voz parar.

"Sabe muito bem que não é verdade. Você os conquistou. Eles adorariam lhe ter como nora."

"Eles não aceitariam que Roy quebrasse a promessa..."

"Huh... Você mais que ninguém sabe que aquela promessa não existe! Ele a traiu por seis anos!" – aquilo fez com que Riza se calasse. Ela o esperara. Sempre. Morria de ciúmes por vê-lo nos braços de outra e desejava que ela estivesse ali. Teve tudo o que sempre quis, porém tudo escapou por entre seus dedos. E não havia chance alguma de recuperar.

Friccionou os olhos fortemente todas aquelas lembranças invadiam sua cabeça, tentou distrair seus pensamentos lembrando do caos que o QG deveria estar, e forçou um sorriso ao lembrar que Hayate a espera, e que em algumas horas estaria em casa, porém Roy prevaleceu sobre qualquer pensamento da tenente e ela voltou a chorar convulsivamente. E logo, adormeceu pensando nele...

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Roy subiu as escadas com passos lentos e pesados. Estava desanimado. Não, aquilo era pouco. Estava arrasado. Sabia que aquela 'fuga estratégica' significava que ela não o deixaria tentar novamente. Ele teria que casar com Anita como havia prometido a seus pais... E ainda teria que conviver com a mulher que ama como se ela não estivesse ali. Como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ficou demorados minutos debaixo d'água, sentindo as pequenas gotículas deslizarem pelo corpo, mas nada daquilo o tirava de seus devaneios. Sentiu quando algumas lágrimas saltaram teimosamente de seus olhos e se misturaram a água do chuveiro, e logo Roy desabou num choro triste.

- Riza... Riza!! – ele murmurou sentindo o coração se comprimir dentro do peito.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Duas semana haviam se passado. Roy e Anita haviam voltado a Central dois dias após a tenente.No quartel a situação não estava das melhores, Riza mal dirigia a palavra a ele, e sempre que ele puxava assunto ela dava um jeito de escapar. Mas era inegável que os dois sofriam.

O dia do casamento já havia sido marcado. Dentro de duas semanas Roy e Anita se casariam, sua família foi a Central para ajudá-los com os preparativos de última hora (O casamento já é de última hora ¬¬)

O coronel passava pelo corredor e viu a sua tenente vindo o sentido oposto, ela não olhou para ele, estava cansado de tanta frivolidade, então quando ela passou perto dele ele a segurou com força pelo o braço.

- O que está fazendo, solte-me!

- Precisamos para conversar. – ele apertou mais o braço dela.

- Está me machucando!

- Venha. – ele a ignorou e a arrastou para um armário de limpeza e trancou a porta.

- O que quer?

- Conversar com você!

- Não temos nada para conversar e eu tenho trabalho a fazer. – ela fez menção de que iria sair, mas ele a puxou e prensou contra a parede.

- Pare de me evitar!

- Não estou o evitando.

- Então o que é isso que está fazendo?

- Já disse que não temos nada a conversar.

- Sei que está machucada, assim como eu estou, mas podemos enfrentar isso, Riza. Juntos.

- O que podemos enfrentar juntos, coronel? Claro, o trabalho, não é? Só assim podemos ficar juntos. Como chefe e subordinada.

- Riza...

- Abre a porta, coronel.

- Não!

- ABRA!

- Vai fazer de novo?

- Do que está falando?

- Fugir. Assim como você fugiu de Jasmine City. Vai fugir de seus sentimentos.

- ... – ela ficou um tempo em silêncio – Abra a porta.

Sem ver outra alternativa, o coronel abriu a porta e a tenente logo saiu voltando para o escritório e deixou o coronel sentindo-se um fracassado.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Os dias continuavam passando e os dois não conseguiam saber quantos já haviam passado... Três? Quinze? Um mês?

Aos poucos o casamento se aproximava, deixando o coronel e a tenente em um estado de depressão profundo, todos percebiam como haviam mudado, o coronel não estava sarcástico, não dava em cima das secretárias ou fazia insinuações para Havoc, quanto a Riza estava um pouco dispersa, às vezes confundia os documentos, e andava triste pelos cantos do QG.

A situação estava fora de controle.

- Oiii, Roy! – Luciana praticamente arrombou a porta e entrou sem cerimônias

- O que faz aqui, Luciana? – Roy perguntou nervoso

- Eu vim ver meu irmãozinho.

- Não podia esperar que eu chegasse em casa?

- Não. Cadê a Riza?

- Não sei. – ele disse cabisbaixo

- Vocês ainda não estão se falando?

-...

- Você é um idiota. ¬¬

- O quê?

- Devia tê-la pedido em casamento quando teve a chance e desmanchado esse noivado com a Anita beeem antes.

- Luciana, sai daqui. – ele disse nervoso.

- por que?

- Porque senão, eu vou cometer um crime incinerando a minha própria irmã.

- Você está louco, Roy.

- Eu?

-Você. Louco pela a Riza. – ela deu risadinha, mas Roy apenas ficou mais nervoso.

- Louco pra te incinerar...

- Tá, tá... Já vou. Não me espere, vou fazer comprar com a sua noiva bruxa.

Ela disse e saiu da sala.

O dia transcorreu como vinha sido ultimamente, nada de conversas entre Roy e Riza, apenas sobre trabalho e essas ainda eram muito limitadas. A depressão de Roy aumentava.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Boa noite, Roy. – Luciana entrou, Roy já havia chegado em casa há algum tempo, mas estava tão perdido pensando em como sua vida havia dado um giro completo que nem percebeu o tempo passar.

- Oi...

- Eu e a bruxa da sua noiva compramos um monte de coisas. – ela disse meio irritada, e logo depois foi para a cozinha. – Hei, mano você tem comprar comida pra cá, sabia? – ela disse anda mais aborrecida quando voltou a sala. – Você é muito desleixado.

- O quê?! – Roy rebateu revoltado – quem é você para me dizer isso.

- Sua irmã. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom

- Por que você não ficou em um hotel como o resto do pessoal, hein?

- Porque eu queria te fazer companhia, mas se eu tô te atrapalhando tanto eu vou embora. – ela disse fingindo estar ofendida, aquela discussão toda deu uma bela idéia a ela.

A jovem Mustang foi até o quarto em que estava juntou todas as suas coisas, ligou para os pais avisando que estava indo para o hotel, e foi até a sala onde Roy continuava sentado em sua poltrona.

- Boa noite, Roy. – ela disse ainda fingindo-se de irritada, e foi até o irmão. – Sei que você está cheio de problemas, mas eu ainda te amo – disse sem alterar o tom – Portanto, eu espero que isso seja útil.

Ela disse e depositou um pequeno objeto redondo nas mãos do moreno que olhou confusa para o objeto e depois para a irmã.

- Espero que faça a coisa certa, Roy. – ela disse num sussurro e depois abriu a porta e saiu.

Roy continuava a olhar atônito para o 'presente' que sua irmã lhe dera. O que ela pensava que ele iria fazer com aquilo?

Desistiu de tentar entender a irmã, era impossível. Levantou-se e se serviu de um uísque, um copo atrás do outro.

**N/A: OIII!!**

**Eu sei, eu sei, demorou bastante para que eu atualizasse, sendo que eu havia prometido que não iria demorar, mas tô sem inspiração desde então, não me matem por isso, não dá para evitar.**

**Bem, estamos na reta final da fic, e o capítulo de hoje foi enorme, né? E o pior é que não deu para explicar muita coisa, pois o tempo foi corrido. Mas o que importa aí é a nova armação da Luciana. Sei não... Todo personagem que eu crio tem sempre um pouco da minha própria personalidade, a Luciana ficou parecida comigo no aspecto que ela é mto maluquinha, e essa é uma boa característica dela, axo que todo mundo já percebeu isso...**

**Bem, a fic era para ter apenas onze capítulos (eu já tinha ela completa no pc, mas por conta de um 'probleminha' eu perdi do nono capítulo em diante, portanto tive que refazer esses capítulos), mas do jeito que as coisas estão, axo que vai ter doze, sendo que eu espero conseguir fazer tudo em apenas onze.**

**Ou seja, eu tendo ou não planejado isso, vocês vão ficar na expectativa, pois não sei se vão onze capítulos ou doze ou até mesmo mais, mas espero que todos gostem do final que eu tenho planejado.**

**Obrigado aos leitores, aos que deixaram reviews e aos que não deixaram (o caso da Manny, né amiga?), e espero que todos também leiam a próxima fic que eu postar e gostem, é claro, o q seria de um ficwriter sem um público? XD**

**Bjim**

**Liligi.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11. Fugas

Riza estava sentada no sofá, fingia estar lendo um livro sobre a história de Amestris, entretanto, sua mente pairava em outro lugar.

Por mais que tentasse esquecer, não conseguia tirar da cabeça os dias que passou em Jamine city, fora quase um sonho, mas agora ela estava lúcida e era hora de esquecer aquele sonho que a cada dia se encontrava mais distante.

O telefone começou a tocar, tirando a jovem tenente de seus devaneios.

- Alô? – Ela falou, o desanimo em sua voz era notável.

- Riza... – A voz do coronel chegou a seus ouvidos, mas ela notou que estava diferente do habitual – Riza, não faça isso comigo. Não deixe que eu me case.

- Você andou bebendo? – ela perguntou incrédula.

- Eu não quero casar com a Anita, Riza, você sabe bem que eu te amo.

- Coronel, tome um banho frio, faça um café bem forte e vá dormir. – ela disse querendo evitar aquela conversa novamente.

- Não quero, Riza! – ele gritou descontrolado, o que assustou a tenente – Pare de fugir! Eu sei que também me ama.

- Você está bêbado. – ela insistiu após deixar escapar um suspiro de cansaço.

- Vem até aqui, Riza. Eu estou perto daquela ponte perto da minha casa.

- Está tarde, coronel... – Ela dizia, mas ele a interrompeu.

- Se você não vier... Eu vou me jogar.

- Você não fala sério. – ela murmurou perplexa.

- Estou sim. – ele vociferou e nem deu tempo para que ela rebatesse desligando o telefone logo em seguida.

- Roy? – Ela falou, mas não obteve resposta.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Riza pegou as chaves do carro e saiu. Estava amedrontada, sabia que Roy nunca faria isso. O problema é que ele nem sequer estava sóbrio.

- Vamos! – ela falou impaciente encarando o sinal fechado, e logo que ficou verde, ela arrancou, sabia onde era a tal ponte e sabia que bem abaixo dela havia um rio profundo.

Não demorou para que ela chegasse ao local, estava escuro, mas logo reconheceu o vulto próximo, e assustou-se ao perceber que era Roy. Ele estava sobre a borda da ponte, olhava para a água que corria abaixo de si enquanto segurava uma garrafa de uísque quase vazia.

- Roy! – ela exclamou exaltada.

- Que bom que veio... Assim posso vê-la uma última vez. – ele disse com a voz arrastada enquanto a encarava – Eu te amo, Riza.

- Desça daí! – ela se aproximou, mas ele recuou um pouco.

- Não posso. – ele abaixou o olhar.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – ela dizia já sentindo algumas lágrimas rolarem por sua face.

- Já disse que não quero casar com a Anita! Apenas com você... Só com você...

- E pensa que se jogando as coisas vão se resolver? – ela falou com a voz rouca aproximando-se cada vez mais.

- Não se aproxime! – ele advertiu – Eu te amo, Riza. Mas você não me quer, porque sou um inútil, vagabundo, mulherengo, não é?

- Não, não é isso, eu...

- Não! – ele a interrompeu novamente – Prefiro morrer do que tê-la apenas como uma companheira de trabalho...

- Roy, desce, por favor. – ela disse suplicante, as lágrimas ainda desciam fartas por seu rosto. – Por favor...

- Você é linda... – ele disse ainda com a voz arrastada – Saiba que eu sempre, sempre te amarei, Riza.

Ele virou-se e encarou a água de novo, se inclinou um pouco e moveu-se um pouco para a frente, já sentindo faltar um pedaço da borda de cimento.

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!! – Riza gritou desesperada, e num impulso jogou-se para a frente e puxou Roy, que caiu sobre ela. – Não... – ela murmurou enquanto o abraçava fortemente - Não me deixe...

- Riza...? – ele murmurou atordoado enquanto sentia sua mão arder, a garrafa que tinha na mão havia se estilhaçado quando fora de encontro ao chão e feriu-lhe a mão.

- Não seja tão idiota... – ele murmurou cravando as unhas nas costas dele. – Idiota!

- Por que...? Por que você fez isso...?

- Idiota... – ela continuava a murmurar enquanto chorava.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Depois de ter se acalmado, Riza obrigou Roy a entrar no carro e dirigiu até a casa do moreno, ajudou-o a entrar (ele estava realmente bêbado), depois sentou-o no sofá.

- Vou procurar a caixa de primeiros socorros. – ela disse e partiu a procura da tal caixa.

Quando voltou, Riza encontrou Roy na mesma posição que o havia deixado, não havia movido nem sequer um centímetro.

-Me dê sua mão. – ela diz se ajoelhando na frente dele.

- Por que fez isso? – ele indagou após alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Do que está falando? – Ela perguntou distraída enquanto analisava o ferimento que ainda sangrava e tentava estancá-lo.

- Me salvou. – ele respondeu olhando fixamente para ela.

A mulher parou de mexer na mão de seu superior e ficou encarando o chão em silêncio. Estava sem palavras. Eram poucos que conseguiam tal proeza, e com certeza, Roy Mustang estava no topo da lista.

- Riza? – ele repetiu.

- Não seja bobo, Roy. Você estava fora de si por causa da bebida, não podia deixá-lo se matar! – ela respondeu voltando sua atenção novamente ao ferimento – Agora, responda-me o porquê de ter bebido tanto.

- Eu queria esquecer – Ele respondeu tristemente – Não quero lembrar das burradas que já cometi em minha vida. Principalmente a maior delas.

- A maior? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, interessada no assunto.

- Deixar você ir.

- Hã... – ela sentiu a face arder como nunca, estava perplexa com tal revelação.

- Não devia mesmo. – ele continuou – Você foi embora e levou parte de mim consigo.

- Roy, não comece. – ela falou num tom suplicante.

- Eu quero saber apenas de uma coisa. – ele falou sério – Você me ama?

-... – Nada. Apenas silêncio. A boca da tenente não se movia, mas seu coração palpitava enlouquecido dentro do peito.

- Responda-me! – ele falou autoritário, segurando o braço dela fortemente.

- Roy...

- Diga!

- Sim. – ela disse em um murmúrio.

- O-O quê?

- Sim, Roy. Eu te amo. – ela ergueu o olhar para ele, encarando-o hesitante.

Ele sorriu, estava sentindo-se imensamente feliz, tinha a resposta que queria, e, sem pensar duas vezes, a puxou ( Com a mão boa) e a beijou.

Riza vasculhava sua mente à procura da voz que sempre a repreendia por estar agindo tão irracionalmente, porém apenas ouviu àquela voz que sempre era 'do contra', mas que a incentivou a continuar.

A saudade acumulada e o incentivo de sua 'consciência' a fez passar os braços ao redor do pescoço do moreno e aprofundar o beijo.

O beijo era meio sofrido, como que se desesperadamente os dois precisassem dele para sobreviver, o gosto do álcool que ainda restava na boca de Roy tornava o beijo com um gosto amargo, mas ao mesmo tempo doce.

Ele a apertou mais contra seu corpo, e foi nesse instante que a tenente ouviu sua razão falar mais alto, ordenando que ela se afastasse daquele que iria apenas fazê-la sofrer.

E ela obedeceu.

No segundo seguinte ela o empurrou e num ímpeto apenas saiu correndo do lugar, e foi até o carro, dando a partida e voltando para a segurança de sua casa. Onde não havia olhos negros que a fazia sentir-se completamente sem chão, desnorteada.

Roy ficou atônito com o que acontecera. Ela partira. Novamente. Balançou negativamente a cabeça, embora não fosse uma derrota, mas sim uma vitória, afinal, ele pôde perceber que ela também precisava dele tanto quanto ele dela.

Olhou para a caixa de primeiros socorros que estava no chão. Abriu o objeto pegou o necessário para fazer o curativo, apenas naquele momento sentia a mão arder, assim como sentia seu sangue borbulhar de emoção.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Riza deu uma desculpa para faltar à semana seguinte ao trabalho, alegou estar sentindo-se cansada e precisava de um descanso, recebeu uma semana de folga, dada pelo führer, e mesmo que à contragosto Roy assinou o documento.

Ela continuava a fugir. Mesmo depois de ter confessado todo o amor que sentia, mesmo depois de tê-lo salvo da morte, mesmo depois daquele beijo...

O tempo passava. O mês estava quase no fim, assim como a vida de solteiro e toda a esperança de Roy. O casamento que fora marcado para o fim do mês se aproximava assustadoramente. A jovem noiva mostrava-se animada com tal expectativa, Roy, porém, apenas fingia (ou tentava) que compartilhava da mesma alegria de sua noiva e de seus pais.

Sentia falta apenas de suas pessoas naquele momento: Sua amada Riza e seu grande amigo, Hughes.

Os únicos que sempre o apoiavam e o salvavam de algum perigo. Nenhum estava a seu lado no momento em que mais precisava. Bom, nem tanto, ainda que parecesse estranho, podia sentir que Maes sempre o acompanhava. Até podia ouvi-lo dizer em seu habitual tom de deboche.:

- Hehe... Viu no que deu a galinhagem, Mustang? Agora já era... Vai casar!

O amigo sempre lhe dissera para arranjar uma esposa, já que vivia se gabando de como era maravilhoso ter uma mulher ao seu lado. Mas, Roy não sentia essa sensação que o amigo sempre lhe falara, não com Anita, apenas com ela. A única 'guardiã' que lhe restara, que agora havia se afastado dele, mas com certeza, também sofria tanto ou até mais que ele.

Sabia que os sentimentos da loira estavam despedaçados, embora ela não demonstrasse, sabia que aquele casamento seria demais para o coração frágil que agora possuía.

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos das vestes militares e tocou um objeto frio e arredondado. Tirou-o do bolso e viu que fora o que Luciana lhe dera. Não entendia o sentido daquele presente incomum.

E novamente, desistiu de tentar entender a irmã caçula. Ela e suas loucuras e armações. Agia como uma criança... Não, não. Crianças têm um senso melhor do que Luciana tinha. Era pior que criança, uma adolescente que nunca cresceu.

Novamente veio a mente do coronel os dias de Jasmine city, e, pela a primeira vez, percebeu que a irmã armara tudo para que eles ficassem juntos. E somente quando percebeu isso, também percebeu o significado daquele 'presente'. Sorriu maliciosamente.

- Com certeza ela tem o sangue dos Mustang nas veias. – ele murmurou para si– Mas... Não acho que isso vá adiantar nessa altura do campeonato. Se eu ao menos tivesse percebido antes...

N/A: Capítulo (extremamente dramático)³ XD

Soh uma doida como eu para fazer com q o Roy QUASE pulasse de uma ponte xD

Alguém imagina qual eh o 'presente' da Luciana?

Bem, vcs vão descobrir no proximo capítulo, o último, aliás. TT.TT

Foi bom enquanto durou, maravilhoso, na verdade...

Bom, e pra falar a verdade, eu fikei triste... Todo mundo exigindo o cap passado e num teve nenhum review buaaaaa!! Eu devia ser má e parar de postar a fic nesse capítulo, e talvez eu faça isso já que eu ainda num fiz o ultimo capítulo...

Então, onegai, dessa vez deixem seus reviews.

Bjimm

Liligi.


	12. Chapter 12

**Olá! To de volta com o ultimo capitulo da fic! Soh quis desejar boa leitura ;)**

Capítulo 12 – Casamento

Roy sabia que tinha que tomar uma decisão. E muito importante. Estava divido entre o amor de sua vida e uma promessa (A pior que já fizera).

Passou a noite em claro, em algumas horas estaria casado com Anita e era algo que realmente causava repulsa nele. O 'presente' de Luciana estava sobre a mesa, ele o fitava distraído, pensando no que era certo, afinal havia muito o que se arriscar ali.

Se ele não casasse com Anita estaria livre e feliz, isso era certo, entretanto iria desapontar seus pais por ter quebrado uma promessa tão importante. E se ficasse com Riza, as coisas no exercito iriam se complicar.

A imagem que os dois iriam passar estando juntos? Para o exército, não seria a das melhores. E para falar a verdade, o exército era a única coisa que ambos tinham.

Então, o que fazer?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Roy não fora o único a passar a noite em claro.

Por mais que Riza tentasse dormir, simplesmente não conseguia. Só em pensar que em algumas horas Roy estaria casado com Anita, seu coração se comprimia. E as lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos avermelhados...

- Essa é a pior noite da minha vida... – ela murmurou sentindo mais lágrimas brotando de seus olhos.

Ela virou-se e começou a encarar o teto, sem ter idéia do que fazer naquele momento.

"Talvez se eu contasse os carneirinhos pulando a cerca" – ela pensou, e não pôde evitar que um sorriso surgisse em seus lábios – "Irônico... O carneirinho que pula a cerca... Conheço alguém assim."

Seu sorriso se desfez. Por que tudo sempre a levava a pensar nele? Droga! Precisava esquecê-lo e seguir. Como sempre fizera.

"Mas as coisas mudaram demais para simplesmente esquecê-las..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As horas iam passando sem serem percebidas, e logo já não era mais que meia noite. Roy continuava a pensar no seu futuro, ao lado de uma mulher seria infeliz, isso ele sabia, mas ao lado da outra poderia tornar todos os seus sonhos realidade, conseguiria tudo o que almeja.

A escolha era óbvia, não era? Então por que ele não jogava tudo para o alto e ia atrás daquela que ama?

Suspirou pesadamente, aquilo estava se tornando um conflito grande demais para ele batalhar.

Foi até a cozinha fazer algum café – das poucas coisas que sabia cozinhar – e relaxar um pouco.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

O relógio alarmou em algum ponto da casa.

Roy desligou o bule e se serviu um pouco do café. Voltou para a sala e continuou a pensar nos 'prós e contras' enquanto tomava pequenos goles da bebida que ainda estava quente.

"Riza..."

Aquele nome ecoava em sua mente, como um disco arranhado. Ela sempre esteve em sua cabeça, mas diante dos fatos era impossível esquecê-la ou deixá-la de lado.

O sabor amargo do café lhe queimava a garganta, não conseguiria dormir, disso tinha absoluta certeza, teria algumas horas de liberdade pela a frente.

Guardou o pequeno objeto no bolso das vestes e pegou as chaves do carro e saiu batendo a porta com um baque surdo ao passar.

As ruas naquela hora ainda estavam escuras e desertas, a temperatura baixa o deixava com uma sensação de leveza, mas ao mesmo tempo com a de perda.

Balançou levemente a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos: não queria pensar no assunto, – perder Riza – era doloroso demais. Ligou o rádio e procurou por uma estação, imaginando que haveria algo para se ouvir de madrugada.

Finalmente encontrou algo, uma música tinha acabado de terminar e deu espaço para outro começar a tocar. O ritmo desta era lento e a letra romântica...

- Huh... Só colocam essas músicas nesse horário porque ninguém as escuta. – Resmungou.

Ao se calar tentou prestar atenção no que a letra da música dizia.

_How the hell did we wind up like this?_

_Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed_

_And try turn the tables_

"Era o que eu queria saber..." – Roy pensou – "Será que se tivéssemos percebido antes não estaríamos nessa situação?"

_I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase_

_Lately there's been too much of this_

_But don't think it's too late_

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as_

_You know that someday I will_

"Eu posso lutar por ela, embora... Embora seja apenas uma luta perdida."

Ele suspirou pesadamente, e levou uma das mãos ao bolso, tocando levemente o objeto.

"Você pode até fugir, Riza, mas eu irei até você..."

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

"...Aonde quer que seja."

Ele virou numa rua, indo a um lugar conhecido.

"Talvez algum dia eu possa concertar as coisa..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A tenente também não conseguira dormir até aquele momento, apenas rolara de um lado a outro na cama, durante toda à noite.

Depois de muito rolar, resolveu enfim se levantar. Foi até a cozinha silenciosamente — para não acordar Black Hayate — e pegou um pouco de leite na geladeira. Sentou-se na poltrona da sala e ligou o rádio, talvez ouvir música a deixasse sonolenta e ela conseguisse dormir.

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway_

_That we could end up saying_

_Things we've always needed to say_

_So we could end up staying_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a Hollywood horror_

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as_

_You know that someday I will_

- Roy... – murmurou sem perceber.

"Em algumas horas irei perdê-lo para a Anita... Irei perdê-lo para sempre."

Olhou para o relógio na parede em frente. 01h14. Era tarde e ao mesmo tempo era cedo. Mas quando fosse oito da manhã, Roy estaria casando, provavelmente esperaria que ela estivesse no casamento para quando o padre perguntasse 'Se alguém tem algo contra esse casamento, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre', para que, então, ela levantasse e dissesse ' Eu não quero que você case, Roy, eu te amo'.

Mas isso não iria acontecer. Iria se calar. Deixaria Roy para a Anita. E isso era o doía mais.

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

Não.

Nada iria ficar bem. Se ao menos a promessa não existisse... Se não tivesse sido feita aos pais de Anita, em seu leito de morte, ela poderia mudar as coisas, e o faria.

Mas não haveria destino para os dois dali em diante... Roy casaria com Anita, teria que aceitar isso —os dois teriam — e acabaria sendo feliz e formando uma família com ela. Mas para ela... Apenas restava a solidão.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Roy desceu do carro e se apoiou na beira da ponte na qual quase pulara. O rio corria embaixo de seus pés, apressado. Se tivesse pulado naquele dia... Será que ela teria chorado?

Claro que teria. Ela o amava, e admitiu isso. Chorou muito quando ele QUASE pulou, se ele tivesse conseguido pular ela estaria arrasada, com certeza.

A música que ainda tocava chegou a seus ouvidos.

"Que irônico" – pensou – "Essa música tem tudo a ver com a minha situação agora, até mesmo a incerteza de que tudo vai ficar bem..."

_How the hell did we wind up like this?_

_Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed_

_And try to turn the tables_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a Hollywood horror_

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as_

_You know that someday I will_

"As coisas andam dramáticas... Mais do que novela mexicana..." – ele pensou – "Eu queria que as coisas mudassem, que fosse algo mais... real..."

O vento soprou contra seu rosto, fazendo seus cabelos esvoaçarem.

"Com um final feliz também seria bom..." – pensou com um sorriso nos lábios.

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_I know you're wondering when_

Voltou ao carro. Tinha seu próximo passo planejado há algum tempo, e teria que segui-lo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Os primeiros raios solares bateram contra o rosto de Roy. Ele estava enganado, conseguira dormir um pouco durante a noite, mas acordara cedo e tinha olheiras. Colocou o terno sobre a cama, logo estaria casado. Preso para sempre.

As malas para a sua lua-de-mel já estavam prontas, e dentro do carro. Dispensara uma limusine, não queria chamar mais atenção ainda.

Em algumas horas o pai viria para levá-lo a igreja, levá-lo direto para seu 'final dramático e mexicano', para seu casamento.

O que Riza estaria fazendo àquela hora? Estaria dormindo? Ou talvez já estivesse acordada, se preparando para arrumar a casa ou algo do tipo.

Olhou ao redor da casa. Em alguns meses estaria saindo dali. Iria morar em outra casa maior, com sua esposa. Mas era aquele lugar que seria sempre o seu lar, não em qualquer outro.

- Mas qualquer lugar seria um 'lar' para mim, se a Riza morasse ali.

Suspirou pesadamente e deitou-se novamente, estava cansado de refletir sobre coisas inúteis de seu futuro.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Há mais de meia hora seu despertador tocara. Se fosse um dia normal, ela estaria atrasada para o turno de trabalho, e a Tenente Riza Hawkeye era conhecida, não só por sua mira magnífica, mas também por ser pontual.

Não tinha ânimo para nada naquele dia. Depois das duas adormecera e acordara às sete, já pensando em Roy.

"Uma hora mais..."

Pensou, mas não chorava. Suas lágrimas haviam sido gastas durante a noite.

Sem querer mais pensar no casamento de Roy, se levantou e foi tomar um banho.

A água escorreu por todo seu corpo, lavando o cansaço, os minutos iam passando enquanto ela apenas sentia as pequenas gotas caírem sobre seu corpo. Desligou o chuveiro, secou-se e vestiu uma camiseta e uma calça jeans e depois foi secar o cabelo.

Na sala, Black Hayate latia insistentemente, enquanto a porta era esmurrada. A loira pegou sua arma, e foi até lá cautelosamente.

Olhou pelo o olho mágico e se surpreendeu. Abriu a porta para vê-lo. Roy estava diante da porta, estava com um ar cansado, mas ao mesmo tempo, muito sério.

- O-o quê faz aqui? – ela perguntou com a voz falha.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas a agarrou e a beijou intensamente. Riza não fez nada para afastá-lo, a saudade falou mais alto, e antes que pudesse perceber, estava chorando.

- Não devia estar se arrumando para seu casamento? – ela indagou fitando o chão, quando ele a soltou.

Novamente ele não respondeu, colocou a mão dentro de um bolso interno, e de lá tirou um pequeno objeto brilhante e redondo.

- Mas isso...? – ela murmurou confusa.

- Eu já te pedi isso uma vez, Riza, e agora pedirei de novo: Fuja comigo. Mas não apenas como amantes, como marido em mulher. Case-se comigo, Riza Hawkeye.

Ele disse, fitando-a intensamente ainda mostrando-lhe a aliança que Luciana havia lhe dado.

- Roy...

- Já nos torturamos o suficiente, não acha? – ele disse – Eu não amo Anita, e não sei viver sem você. Farei o que for possível para tê-la ao meu lado. Casa comigo.

Riza o olhou confusa, não sabia o que responder, não queria cometer um erro.

- Roy, eu não...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

O carro estacionou em frente à casa de Roy. Marcos e Luciana desceram.

- Será que ele não conseguiu dar o nó na gravata? – Marcos perguntou enquanto andavam em direção a casa. – Ele já deveria estar lá.

- Huh... É o casamento dele, ele deveria se atrasar mesmo. – Luciana disse enquanto dava os ombros e recebeu um olhar raivoso de seu pai. – Brincadeira, papai.

- Até onde eu sei quem deve se atrasar é a noiva e não o noivo. – Bate na porta – Roy. – Sem resposta – Roy?

- Peraí, papai. – Luciana tira uma chave de dentro do bolso. – A chave de quando eu estava aqui. –Sorri.

Os dois entram. A casa está escura, e não há sinal de Roy.

- Roy? – Marcos vai para o quarto enquanto Luciana vai para a cozinha.

Ela ia abrir a geladeira para pegar um pouco de água, mas algo na porta da geladeira chamou sua atenção.

Ela pega o bilhete e lê, não evitando que um sorriso surgisse.

- Papai. – ela chama, o pai volta do quarto de Roy preocupado – Achei isso.

Ela entrega o bilhete que Marcos lê, e fica branco.

- Mas... Co-como? – Ele disse sentando-se numa poltrona.

- Ele foi atrás da felicidade dele. – Luciana disse sorridente, enquanto colocava a mão sobre o ombro do pai. – É isso que importa.

"Para minha família...

Perdoem-me por ter fugido desse jeito, quando vocês esperavam que eu estivesse me casando com Anita. Mas Anita não é a pessoa com quem quero passar o resto da vida, e fico feliz em informar que essa pessoa aceitou casar comigo. No momento estamos de lua-de-mel, só esperam que entendam. Eu amo Riza Hawkeye. Não a perderei por uma promessa. Logo estaremos de volta à Central, mas por enquanto é um adeus.

PS.: Te devo uma Lu!

Com amor, Roy."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A fumaça do trem ficava para trás, Riza observava as paisagens que se formava do lado de fora, deixando um belo sorriso surgir em seus lábios.

- Então... Onde você queria ir mesmo? – Roy disse, abraçando-a por trás.

- Já não importa... – ela disse, virando o rosto para encará-lo. – Eu vou estar com você, não vou?

- É... Até que a morte nos separe... – Ele disse e ela riu um pouco, Roy também sorriu. Era tão bom ouvi-la rir daquela maneira. Sabia que seria feliz ao lado dela, mesmo com os problemas que viriam quando eles retornassem a Central, mas isso ainda era num futuro distante, agora o melhor que podiam fazer era aproveitar sua lua-de-mel.

A loira o encarou de um modo que Roy achou extremamente convidativo, e sem se conter, a beijou intensamente. Aquele não seria o seu final feliz, mas pelo menos seria um começo feliz...

Fim!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - xxx - – - - - - – - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**OLÁ!!**

**Depois de um século eu finalmente consegui terminar a fic!! Esse foi um bloqueio realmente demorado! '**

**E aí o que acharam do final? Ficou um pouco aberto, mas eu queria fazer diferente dos outros finais das minhas fics...**

**Foi uma fic ótima de escrever pq eu mesclei um pouco de comédia com drama, sem se perder do rumo da história, isso é bom, por que geralmente eu acabo saindo do foco da historia e ela fica sem sentido u.u**

**Além do mais eu pude mostrar o drama que os dois estavam passando, e ainda coloquei uma música para complementar xD**

**O nome da música é Someday do Nickelback, se alguém não tiver ouvido ainda eu recomendo, é mto bonita...**

**Mas enfim, obrigado pela a paciência, por terem lido a fic até o final, por terem deixado seus reviews, por terem apoiado e por um monte de outras coisas!**

**Até a próxima fic!**

**See ya!**

**Liligi**

**;3**

**"A alegria compartilhada é uma alegria dobrada."**

**(John Ray)**


End file.
